Crystallized Gypsum
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: AU. He was trapped in both worlds of the living and the dead with lust as his curse. How can he, with overbearing feelings of pain, sadness, and hate for his actions, live with such a yearing for his only friend? NaruSasu. Songficish. Oneshot.


**Crystallized Gypsum **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And I do not own the song,_ Selenite_. It is the property of the lovely singer,_ Rurutia_.

**Warnings:** OOCness and all that; mentions of rape. And SAKURA O:

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. He was trapped in both worlds of the living and the dead, with lust as his curse. How can he, with overbearing feelings of pain, sadness, and hate for his actions live with such a yearing for his only friend? NaruSasuNaru? Songficish. Oneshot.

**A/N:** **Please, take note that this story is based on a _nightmare/dream_ I had two nights ago… so it might not make sense to the most of you, since well… dreams are sometimes difficult to understand. And it's pretty dark, in my opinion at least... D:**

**_Italics _- **English translated lyrics.

**

* * *

**

**Crystallized Gypsum  
**By: Naoko-Miharu

_Ah, a light flickers in the ruined city  
And an invisible tune, full of wishes, echoes around _

It was dark in his world. It has been, and always will be.

He lived in a world full of isolation, sadness, and longing. Everyone he knew was dead… simply buried six feet under the cold, dark ground. His life was crushingly painful, and his mind was always wandering to the edges of thought-filled pages, places to where it was hard to return.

_Now, the burned-down sky sinks to the bottom of the water  
And is filled with moonlight _

There was a person he met, a long, long time ago, both at the age of six.

He could remember oh so clearly what it was like when they first met.

They were both in a playground near an old abandoned mansion, the only playground there was in the village. Once they saw each other, they instantly became friends…

Both their parents and adoptive one were chatting away in a far away bench while occasionally looking back to see if the two boys were still playing, and indeed they did.

_Dyed in the blue burning night  
Your shoulders are so slender they're almost not there  
I hang on tight to them but still you fade away _

He remembered so many things, but he definitely remembered the other boy's scent. He smelled like freshly picked jasmine. He remembered his features; beautiful sunny-golden hair, his unusual scars that looked like whiskers adorned on each side of his cheeks, and his… his radiating blue pair of eyes…

Just thinking about those eyes made him melt… it made him cry, it made his chest tighten. They were a pair of eyes that held innocence, purity, and appreciation.

But how can he know? He was a person who couldn't reach the other side… stuck between the human world and the spirit world that caused harm and chaos.

Whenever he looked in the old, dusty cracked mirror in the old Victorian bathroom, he only saw fear, sadness, jealousy, and grief. He hated those pair of eyes that just looked right back at him; dark obsidian colored eyes that held no life.

He broke all of his mirrors except for one.

Around the age of ten, there was a large fire and a massacre. His family's entire estate burned down, and it burned the lives of every family member too. Everyone blamed Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son of the family for setting the fire and massacring everyone he 'loved'.

They all blamed that against Itachi, but _he_ blamed himself. He blamed himself for not warning his family in time. He blamed himself for playing outside when he shouldn't have. He blamed himself for a lot of things.

When night fell, he had no where else to go to. Everyone he knew was gone, and the respect of the Uchihas disappeared.

_Ah, at the end of the universe I found countless little stars  
When we met, I learned what dizziness felt like _

With no where else to go to, he walked over to the playground where he first met that boy… and cried himself to sleep, unaware that the small blonde boy had found him and fell asleep beside him.

He remembered the starlit night sky at the playground, and he remembered the cloudless morning when he woke up to see his 'friend' snuggled against him.

That just made him cry more. He thought to himself of how pathetic he was, big boys don't cry. No one in his family cried, so why did he? He thought to himself of how inferior he was, how horrifyingly weak he was.

The small blonde woke up at the sound of sobbing and hugged the dark-haired boy; he told him that everything was going to be alright, and that Naruto was never going to leave him no matter what.

_Now, swallowed up in endless waves of gold and silver  
We move towards the sacred river _

He remembered when the blonde boy had to leave, he said that Iruka was waiting for him, and if he were late, he was going to get into huge trouble.

He cried out to the blonde for him to come back soon, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Naruto turned around and smiled. He said for him not to worry, and that he'll promise to come back soon.

…Soon.

He remembered waiting the entire day, but no sign of the blonde anywhere. He remembered waiting another day and night for him, but he never showed up.

He remembered stealing a loaf of bread because he was at the borderline of fainting, and he remembered people crowding around a small boy in front of a nearby store, and he remembered how he wanted to know what was going on.

He remembered dropping his bread on the dirt ground, his eyes watering and the back of his throat heating up.

He remembered how he lost a friend to careless crossfire; he was the _only_ person that was there when everything else was gone.

He cried, and ran… he ran into the old abandoned mansion next to the playground to isolate himself.

He crouched in one of the bathrooms and rocked back and forth, telling himself that Naruto gone to heaven and was now watching over him, so he actually wasn't gone.

_My heart begins to tremble as you pull me close so sweetly  
Forever, always and forever, I want to hold you  
So that you won't disappear _

He stared the cobwebs, and discolored antique paintings that filled the entire house. Old ripped furniture, and thick layers of dust covered every square inch. Footsteps and squeaking filled the large house. The dark-haired boy sobbed and cried and wished he were dead.

He didn't want to live anymore. No one that loved him was there anymore. Everyone lost respect to his family name, and he was treated like a nobody. So one day he thought, 'Why live any longer when no one will care?'

As if right on cue, the next day he never woke up. Neighbors reported a foul smell coming from the playground, and eventually they found his deceased body in the mansion. Amazingly his face still had trails of tears, but no one seemed to notice.

Newspaper headlines stormed throughout the village, "The Last Uchiha, Found Dead in Old Mansion."

He thought nobody cared.

_Now, swallowed up in endless waves of gold and silver  
We move towards the sacred river _

Years later, rumors and scary stories arose. Young children played pranks and Truth or Dare on Halloween, and the bravest ones would enter the old home to see if the 'Last Uchiha' were there to scare them.

Some of them never came back.

Some of them who did, however, would usually come back home with tales of a man crying. Occasionally, some women who were just trying to joke around with their friends, ended up raped.

Yes… raped, and Lust seemed to be a curse placed on him.

His lust continued growing, and the pain in his heart wouldn't stop hurting so damn much.

So, just for amusement, he would rape them. A person who couldn't reach the other side… stuck between the human world and the spirit world caused harm and chaos.

Slowly he grew mad with lust, mad with heartbreak, and longing for that one specific person he called his 'friend'.

_Dyed in the blue burning night  
Your shoulders are so slender they're almost not there  
I hang on tight to them but still you fade away _

More years passed, and here he was, _still_ wandering inside that old mansion. He couldn't get out… he wanted to move on. But he just couldn't.

It was another Halloween night when he heard the door creek open.

Why did people want to come…? Did he fascinate people _that _much when his own family was literally drained from respect and acknowledgement? Why did everyone take notice of him now, after he died?

The dark haired man heard a 'Sakura' and a 'We should get out of here' coming from the entrance.

His loins were burning, and he cursed the Lust for taking over his retched body. He pitied anyone who would try to enter the home _knowing_ they would eventually wind up in tar pit of trouble. But what could he do? He was cursed for wishing for his own death.

He saw a flash of pink hair and a blonde figure standing outside the door. The figure refused to enter the house even though the pink haired person begged.

The pink haired person pouted and turned around. It was a woman that looked no older than twenty-three.

She had sea-green eyes and a wide smile on.

The dark haired man knew he was going to wipe that painful looking smile off of her face sooner or later. He'd done it more than enough times to know.

The woman scouted the old mansion, ignoring the eerie appearance of the entire place.

The dark-haired man watched slowly in the corner of the room, the lust growing slowly and painfully.

Completely unaware, she continued to analyze the ancient exterior and occasionally begging to her friend to enter the home.

The friend denied her request once again and looked around cautiously, he didn't seem to like the fact that his friend was in an ancient haunted mansion.

Slowly but surely, the woman found her way to the rather large and exquisite bathroom, the location where the Uchiha had the upper hand in capturing his prey.

The woman studied the old Victorian styled bathroom, cobwebs and rust covered the bathtub and the sink.

The large cracked mirror hung limply, Sakura could barely see her refection.

Lust _grew_, and _grew_, and the Uchiha couldn't take it anymore.

He swiftly entered the bathroom… The mirror fell and shattered.

A loud and painful scream filled the mansion.

_Dyed in the blue burning night  
Your shoulders are so slender they're almost not there  
I hang on tight to them but still you fade away _

The blonde quickly responded to the sound and dashed inside.

He muttered how ridiculous the plan was to even go inside the mansion in the first place and yelled out his friend's name.

He heard crashing and painful yelps a couple of rooms away along with sobbing, and whimpering. He continued to yell out her name in devastation.

Echoes of screams, and 'Sakura's bounced around the exterior.

The blonde grunted in frustration, 'Where the hell could she be?'

The Uchiha's chest tightened. He cursed Lust to hell. He threw the now paranoid Sakura to the floor. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. She panted heavily, her shirt was torn, and her pants were stained with the crimson color of blood.

She slowly opened her mouth and hoarsely cried out, "Naruto…"

The dark haired man's chest tightened tenfold.

The Uchiha saw Sakura's eyes avert away from the floor to the doorframe. His felt his face go numb.

This man looked _exactly_ like the Naruto he once knew seventeen years ago…

"Sakura!" He cried out to his friend.

The dark haired man stared at the woman on the floor who still breathing heavily and tearing up, and then back at the man she referred to as 'Naruto'.

The Uchiha stood in front of the immobile Sakura and stared at his 'friend'. He slumped down on his knees and whimpered.

"What did you do to Sakura…?" The blonde asked calmly.

The man ignored his question… the thought of seeing the person he loved in front of him was heartbreaking, and it took over his thoughts.

"Why, did you do this…?"

He ignored the question. Oh god, was this a dream? This beautiful angel standing in front of this horrifying and disgraceful man? Was this _real_?

"D-don't leave me…" The dark haired man whispered.

The perplexed and shaking blonde opened his mouth to speak but little came out, "W-what...?"

"Naruto… don't leave me," He said once more, "You promised to come back, but you didn't… you _promised me_ you wouldn't leave…me..."

Naruto shook his head, "I _don't know_ what you're talking about, I-I _don't know_ how the hell I can see you or how the hell you know my name, but please, leave us alone."

The last sentence pierced right though the Uchiha's heart and he broke down in tears.

"You... promised… you were there, I don't want you to go… don't, please…"

He couldn't form sentences properly, a geyser of feelings far too strong for his own good overflowed in him.

_My heart begins to tremble as you pull me close so sweetly  
Forever, always and forever, I want to hold you  
So that you won't disappear _

All of a sudden, as if something ethereal took over Naruto, a dim white aura appeared around him.

The dark haired man looked into _those_ eyes once more… _those_ eyes that were filled with innocence, purity, and appreciation.

"Sasuke…"

That voice… that voice he heard seventeen years ago entered the Uchiha's ears. It never did sound foreign.

He became immobile with shock and stupor, his tears stopped falling.

The blonde slowly walked over to the raven-haired man and embraced him tightly; Sasuke fell limp into his arms.

He could hear his heartbeat, and he could smell the freshly picked jasmine scent he smelled a long time ago.

He felt warm, and he felt… complete. A mixture of emotions overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes.

"It's okay… I won't leave you… it's alright."

Sasuke avariciously hugged Naruto into a tight hug, his shirt pulled into the Raven's hands.

"I'm sorry…," Sasuke whispered, "Don't leave me... don't leave me..."

Naruto smiled, "I won't, I promised didn't I?"

Sasuke was a person who was caught between the real world and the spirit world, with still carried emotions. He wished for death, and being granted so, he had lust as his curse. All he ever wanted was to be with Naruto, his friend, the person that was there for him when everything crumbled down.

I wondered if he really got what he wanted and longed for.

* * *

**A/N:** Confusing… right? And I bet you're probably wondering why I said it was a nightmare. Well from what I remember, you just had to see how emotionless Sasuke was when he did_ that_ to innocent victims and how there was so much blood and desperation from him... Jeez Louise, I made Sasuke a cry baby. But hey, that's how it went xD.

Btw, Selenite is another name for crystallized Gypsum.

Thanks for taking your time to read this...


End file.
